(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system and method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
These days, as part of measures for promoting energy conservation, analysis is conducted to observe how much each of electrical apparatuses in use influences the total power consumption.